The Steps to Happiness
by The Vampiric King
Summary: Finn is tired of being stuck in the house, so he decides to take a nap to wait out the storm. In his room he finds out he's not alone. Now Finn is alone with Marceline and they both need to take steps forward. Forward towards Happiness.
1. Chapter One (Of Three)

"Jake, dude, I am SO bored! I need an Adventure!" Finn said jumping off the couch.  
"I know, man, but it's raining swords out there. Plus last time we had an Adventure inside we almost destroyed everything. So we just lay here and play B-MO." Jake said throwing the controller at Finn.  
"I'm just going to go take a nap. Wake me when this ends." Finn said waving as he walked to his room. It has been storming all day, and Finn was so excited to go and use his new sword some more. He walked next to the bed and sat down. His body fell back and his eyes stared at the ceiling. So much was going on lately. Flame Princess had left him, Bubblegum's dark past was coming out, and Marceline was nowhere to be seen. He missed her, she was so much fun on days like this. Flame Princess normally caught something on fire and Bubblegum would just do science stuff that was way too complicated for him. He pulled off his hat and let his head breath. It felt good to let his hair out, even though it was short now. His eyes started to close when he heard the toilet flush. He sat up and stared at the bathroom door. Had Jake came up without him noticing? Maybe Ice King had snuck in again. Would not be the first, or last time. "Hello? Who's in there? Jake? Simon… I mean Ice King?" The door creaked. Finn stood up and extended his sword. A gust of wind blew out the bathroom and Finn was knocked down on the bed. As he fell his sword cut his arm. Before he could move someone had him pinned down. "Give me your blood!" A voice said as it held him down. Finn struggled to get free until he noticed the red shirt and blue jeans. "Marcy?! What the glob?!" Finn said as he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. A female's laugh echoed through the room. "Oh Man! You should have seen your face. You're such a weenie." It was Marceline the Vampire Queen after all. Finn frowned, this was not funny to him, he was legitimately scared. "Marceline… Um…" Finn began to blush. Marceline noticed she was on top of Finn. She laughed again and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't make this awkward, scaredy cat." She flew off him and sat on the end of the bed. Finn's face was hot. He was blushing the hardest he had ever blushed. He coughed and rubbed his face, then sat up. "What are you even doing here, anyway?" Finn said as he stood up.  
"I came over this morning to get something and then… it started raining swords. Just my like." She stared out the window. Finn put his arms up. "Hey?! What's that supposed to mean?"  
Marceline smiled "Nothing." She stood up. She was actually a little shorter than Finn now. "Wow… you've grown some, Finn."  
Finn smiled "Well it has been awhile since we JUST hung out. It's always something around here now. Kinda miss the old days, you know? Like when we saw that movie and I serenaded you. Glob…" Finn facepalmed. "I was so confused."  
Marceline smiled while she remembered all the old days with Finn. "We have had one heck of a time. Did I ever thank you for saving me from Ash?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
Finn scratched his head. "I think you said thank you AFTER you beat him up."  
"Well just in case I didn't, Thank you. That meant a lot Finn." She smiled and walked to the window. "Finn…"  
Finn walked over to her and looked out the window. "Yea?"  
"What… did you see… in my memories?" Marceline had a cold tone in her voice.  
"Nothing other than you with… Hambo, and Your dad eating you fries." Finn had not told her the full truth. He had seen more than that. He had seen the moment she was turned and some of the killing she had done.  
"Alright…" She rested her head on Finn's shoulder. "Cause Finn… I have done something's I am not proud of. I didn't want-"  
"Marcy. It's fine. The past is the past. We can't move forward if we keep taking steps back, right?" Finn said in the most serious voice Marceline had ever heard from him.  
"I…I guess you're right. Wow… Finn. You've matured so much lately." Marceline looked at him. He had a darker look around him. "Are you okay man?"  
Finn stared straight and smiled. "I'm fine, Marcy. Just… need to take some steps forward." He turned to Marceline and gave her a fake smile, that she saw right through.  
"Finn… I'm here for you. Just talk to me. Everything home with the Miss?" When she said it Finn's fake smile faded away. "Oh… I'm Sorry."  
"It's fine. You have reason to be sorry. It was my fault. I lied to her and hurt her just for some… weird pleasure of seeing her fight." He looked back out the window.  
"Wait… Is that why awhile back I saw the whole Ice Kingdom melting?"  
Finn did not say a word. He kept his eyes down.  
"Look, it's in the past now, right? No point dwelling over it. Like you said you Can't move forward if you're taking steps back." She said patting him on the cheek.  
He sighed and looked at Marceline "I'm not the best a following my own advice. Plus I'm not as strong as you, Marcy."  
Marceline laughed "Strong? Finn… if you knew… I'm going to be honest with you and if it leaves this room, I will kill you…" She walked back over to the bed and laid down. Finn followed behind her and sat on the edge, looking at her. "Finn, there has been many of nights that I cried myself to sleep. More nights than not. I mean look at me… I'm 1018. I will be here for a lot longer too. It's so tough to know all your friends will leave one day. Even Bonnie… She has been around awhile, Finn, but she's not immortal. Eventually Gum loses its flavor and you put in a new piece." She closed her eyes and sighed "Finn… I've been so down lately. I got Hambo back, and that made me happy, but what did he bring back other than old memories?"  
Finn had never seen Marceline like this. She was so serious and her personality was totally different. He stared at her for a few seconds and finally spoke. "It brought back something you thought you lost."  
"What was that?" She looked him puzzled.  
"You're humanity. Seeing you now, like this, shows that you have opened up. You have let people close and you feel comfortable. Even if you do outlive me, the memories will always be what keeps you stepping forward and not back. I'm not the best with these types of things. I mean I was literally raised by dogs. I heard you once tell stories of pre-war days. When dogs were pets, and I can't believe that. Pre-war sounded so… weird. I just wish I could have met another human, or at least know why I'm here… alone." Finn laid down next to Marceline and stared at the ceiling with her. "I'm the last Human, Marceline. When I die… it's over. Humanity lost and I'll never know why I was left."  
"Finn... you're not alone. You may be the last human, but you have something I lost long before all of this. Family, Finn, you have Jake. Jake may not be blood, but family isn't just blood. Look at my dad… I would consider Simon my dad before him. Well… not I'd consider Ice King my senile Grandpa." They both laughed. "Simon was a good person. I miss him, Finn."  
"We'll get him back one day, Marcy. Then you'll have that family you wanted, alright?" He looked at her and she looked back. They were inches apart.  
"Y…yea, F…Finn." A tear ran down her face. She turned away to hide it, but Finn sat up and turned her head to him.  
"Marcy… what's wrong?" Finn's concern eradiated through his eyes and Marceline could see it.  
"I just… since Simon I haven't had someone care this much, not even Bonnie. It just makes me happy, yet so sad."  
"Why does it make you sad?"  
"Cause… one day, Finn, I'll be here alone, again, and you won't be here to help." She began to cry harder now.  
Finn pulled her up into a hug and rubbed her back. "Let it out. Just let it all out. I'm here now and that's what matters. Never know I may accidentally drink an immortal potion or… get turned into a vampire myself. We don't know what tomorrow holds, so let's enjoy today."  
Marceline pulled back and stared at Finn. "I can only hope. My hero can't die. Who'll save me from my Ex is he does?" She wiped her eyes and laughed.  
"And who will go on awesome Adventures with me? Certainly not Bubblegum." He smiled at her.  
"Without you, I'd be so lost." Her eyes opened wide. She began to turn red. "I didn't mean it like that, not saying I wouldn't be though, but… I'll shut up now." She looked away.  
Finn laughed "I know what you mean."  
She looked back at him. "You always do. God Finn… you're so perfect… Flame Princess made a mistake giving you up. Oh glob… I'm sorry." She blushed harder this time. Then she remember she was still in Finn's arms, on his bed, and it was just them.  
"Marceline…" Finn went to talk but was cut off my Marceline.  
"I know Finn. You're not over her and you don't like me that way. I'm-"  
"Marcy… that's not true. You made me realize something just now."  
"Wh…what?"  
"That FP is in the past, she left me and took the kingdom. I tried to fix it, but she didn't want to. That was steps back. My steps forward… are with you."  
Marceline stared into his eyes "Finn… I… Lo… Really like you, Like… a lot. And I want… to call you my boyfriend… I'm not good with these things…"  
"Me neither, but I know I want you as my girlfriend. So… let's give this a try." Finn leaned in towards her.  
Marceline was in a panic. She was so nervous, this was her first kiss with Finn. If she messed this up then he may not want her. Her mind raced as he got closer. She closed her eyes and moved in. Their lips got closer and closer. Their Hearts raced.  
"FINN! Hey the sword rain… stopped…" Jake looked in the room to see Marceline in Finn's arms and their lips about to meet. The two jumped back and sat on opposite sides of the bed whistling. "Um… I'll just… go… do something… Finn… Good job." Jake stretched out the room and out the house. Finn could hear him screaming as he left. "YES! NO MORE DEPRESSING SONGS! JOY TO THE WORLD THE QUEEN HAS COME!" His voiced died off in the distance as he was running towards Princess Rainicorn's house, to tell her.  
Both looked at each other and laughed. They both were too happy to care about what people would think. Neither had to be alone anymore. Neither had try to be happy anymore. From here on out it was Marceline and Finn.  
Finn stood up and walked to the window. He stretched and smiled. "Today has been a good day, hasn't it Mar-" He turned and instantly his mouth was being attacked by hers. He gave in and let the kiss happen. This was a kiss that did not hurt, or burn, or have no meaning behind. This kiss made everything right. It healed what had been burned and had the most meaning he'd ever felt. Finally she pulled away and smiled.  
"That's how a real woman kisses, no other one can give you that." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Finn. You have made me the happiest I've been in a long time, and we literally just started dating." She pulled her head back and kissed him again. "You know Jakes not here… and were alone?"  
"Marcy stop messing." Finn laughed but stopped when he saw she was serious. "OH! Um… well… I never... I have… to go on an adventure…"  
"You're a weenie. She kissed him and opened the window. "Where's OUR adventure going to be, Finn?"  
Finn looked out the window. The world stretched on for what seemed life forever. There was always a new adventure, and he knew that by tomorrow something new would change everything. He walked to the window and shut it.  
"For right now… let's enjoy this peace and take a nap." Finn smiled and walked to the bed. He laid down and patted the bed for Marceline to lay next to him.  
"Fine!" She smiled knowing that peace like this would only come once in a while. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart race. This was the first time he was in a bed with another woman. It was adorable to her. "Finn…"  
"Yea?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"You helped me a lot today, and I know you will continue to make me happy… so thank you."  
"I'm just doing what any awesome boyfriend would do." Finn smiled and put his arm her, pulling closer.  
"You know… A good boyfriend would-"  
"Marcy, I'm not doing Tier 15. I'm terrified of it. I have no clue, other than what Jake told me, what to do. Were different species so I know what he said is not going to work."  
"Finn… were the same race… I could teach you." She climbed on top of Finn.  
He blushed and looked around. "Oh glob…"  
"The hero of Ooh… scared… That's… adorable."  
"Just… be gentle…"  
"I'm the Queen of Vampires… Gentle is a word I don't know." She smiled.  
"OH GLOB!" 


	2. Chapter Two (Of Three)

-Three Years Later-  
"You ready dude?" Jake said looking Finn in the eyes.  
"I was born ready." Finn stuck his fist out. "What Time is it?"  
"Time to see my bro get married!" Jake began to cry and hugged Finn.  
"Please don't ruin the suit Jake. Please… Jake… Ugh…." Finn rubbed Jakes back. "I know buddy. It's okay."  
"Finn! I love you Bro! Even after you become a vampire… I'll love you just as much." Jake said pulling back and wiping his eyes.  
"I know Jake, I love you too."  
Finn walked out the back and through all the people who came to see Finn the Human marry Marceline the Vampire Queen. Everyone was there, even Flame Princess who was still not happy about the situation. Every princess, except Bubblegum, was crying, they had never had their chance. Finn finally reached the Altar. Bubblegum was doing the wedding, ever since the Tree Trunks incident she did weddings. Behind Finn stood his best man, Jake. The other side stood Marceline's Maid of Honor, a cardboard cutout of Bubblegum. Marceline really had no other friends so she chose her, but she was Marriage Officiant too. It was not the best looking thing, but no one cared. It was a wedding between the Hero of Ooh and the Queen of Vampires. Those titles meant nothing to Finn or Marceline. It was just their marriage. Their joining. Their happiness.  
The music began and everyone rose. The curtains opened and in stepped a bluish man with a pointy nose, it was not Ice King but Simon. He found his way out at last. He turned and a hand reached out. Then Marceline stepped out. She wore a long white dress, she hated white, but she knew this was her one time to wear white and enjoy it. Simon began to walk her down towards Finn. Marceline could hear the whispers of people and their judgment. The princesses were not happy, but she did not care. The world was nothing to her now. All that mattered was that one man. That one man who had made her life nothing but happiness. She looked at him and watched his eyes as he began to cry. Tears of joy began to run down her face too. Finally she reached the end and turned to Simon. He smiled and pointed at Finn "Go. Don't make the man wait." She smiled and hugged Simon. "Thank you Simon. Thank you." She pulled away and turned to Finn. She stepped up and the ceremony began. Bubblegum talked and talked, but Marceline only heard one thing. "Do you, Marceline Abadeer, take Finn…" she stopped. "Finn… what?" Everyone finally realized Finn never had a last name.  
Finn looked down. "Finn… Mertens."  
"Do you, Mar-" Bubblegum began again.  
"Yes, I do." Marceline just wanted to be his wife.  
"Finn… Mertens… Do you take, Marceline-"  
"I do." He smiled knowing that it make Marceline happy he cut off Bubblegum.  
"Fine! I pronounce you Man and wife. You make now… kiss the bride. As if you need my permission…"  
The two kissed then Finn picked her up and carried her through the aisle and out the building. The night sky was beautiful. Finn looked at her and smiled. "I love you." Marceline smiled and got down.  
"I love you too. Finn… are you sure you want to… become a vampire?"  
"To spend the rest of my existence with you… I'm sure."  
Marceline smiled and grabbed him and began to fly. She flew into the sky and stopped. "Alright. You ready Finn?"  
"I trust this is a good idea, to do it like this?" Finn looked down.  
"It's romantic." She smiled.  
"But not safe… You're lucky I love you Mrs. Mertens." Finn smiled. "Let's do it."  
Marceline leaned in and bit into his neck. Finn clenched his teeth. He could feel the poison enter his body. Slowly he slipped off into a sleep state. The last thing he saw was the moon.  
"Such… a beauty sight… I'm glad I chose to die tonight." He gave one last smile before he passed out.


	3. Chapter Three (Finale)

When he awoke he was in the bed at the treehouse. He laid there looking around. He looked outside it was raining swords. "Was… it all a dream?" He leaned up and looked at his hands. No color change. He put his hands on his eyes. "It couldn't have been a dream. It was so real… I… Marcy." He stood up and walked to the door. His body felt the same as he walked down the steps. When he reached the bottom, there sat Jake, playing B-MO. Finn walked next to him and sat down.  
"Hey man. You're up." Jake looked at Finn.  
"Dude… I had the weirdest dream… It felt so real. I married Marceline and she bit me. Then I woke up. It was crazy man." Finn leaned back against the couch.  
"Dude… that's-"  
"Let's not talk about it. I kinda feel bad. I really feel like Marceline and I would have makde a good couple." Finn popped his neck. "Owww… I must have pulled a muscle in my…" He rubbed his neck and felt the two holes. "Dude…"  
"Finn… that won't a dream. It all happen. You're a vampire now. It started raining swords again this morning." Jake laughed "Dude… that would have been messed up if it had been a dream. Like that time the Worms… WAAAAWAAAAWAAA!" Jake opened his mouth and began to emit the same noise the worms made when they got in Finn's dreams.  
"No! Come ON! Not this again!" Finn jumped up but Jake pushed him down.  
"Joking man!" He began to laugh again. "Oh man… The look on your face. Priceless."  
"Jake… I will kill you. You scared me." Finn exhaled and patted his chest. "Almost died, again." He looked around. "Where's Marcy?"  
"Oh she… went somewhere. I think home… like HER cave, home. Which by the way, where will you two stay now?"  
Finn rubbed his chin "I feel like her cave will have the best setup, because… you know, the sun."  
"Dude… I can't believe you're leaving this place. This is our HOME man." Jake stood up and stretched to the kitchen and pulled back some drinks. "Finn… We have to talk at least once a day. Every day, until I die. Even then… I'll haunt you and we'll still talk."  
"I hope. I feel… the same." He looked at his arms.  
"Yeah, Marcy said you won't lose color or feel different for a while."  
Then they heard the door open and Marceline flew into the room. When she saw Finn she stopped and stared at him. She looked scared of him.  
"Marcy… What is it?" Finn walked towards her.  
She opened her mouth "WAAAWAAAWAAA" Then Jake joined in.  
Finn backed against the couch. Then Marceline and Jake bursted out laughing.  
"Oh glob Finn… I can't believe you fell for that." Marceline flew over and kissed him.  
"Twice." Jake walked back over and began to play B-MO again.  
"I hate… you… both. I'm going to… have a heart attack." Finn could barely speak.  
"I love you too, baby. I also have news. It's um… serious." She looked at Jake.  
"UGH! Fine!" Jake stretched out the room and into the kitchen.  
"What is it Marcy? Finn finally said after catching his breathe.  
"I'm pregnant." Marcy said smiling.  
Finn's breathe left all at once again. "Pr…preg… with child. You?"  
"Yes. You're going to be a dad." Marcy laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Oh… glob. Well…" Finn jumped up. "That's an Adventure that will be worth it! Plus I get a little Adventurer!" He was yelling.  
Jake head popped around the corner. "Did I hear little Adventurer?!" He ran into the room "Finn! Finn! Am I… going to be… a... UNCLE!?"  
Finn looked at Marceline. She smiled and a nodded.  
"YES!" Finn and Jake jumped and high fived.  
"Finn… I will teach you the ways of Fatherhood."  
"NO!" Marceline jumped up. "Nope. Jake, all offence, your kids are scary. One robbed a bank."  
"Oh because One out of…." He began to count on his fingers "FIVE, did something bad, I'm a bad dad?"  
"Stop you two. Jake I'll listen to your advice, and depending on it I'll consider it." Finn turned to Marceline "Simple solution." Finn then grabbed Marceline and pulled her into a tight hug. "We will be the best parent's ever!"  
"Fi…FINN! Crushing me!"  
"Sorry." Finn let her go. "Now where are we staying? What's going on here?"  
"Ugh… though you'd decide on that." Marceline sighed.  
"I'd say the cave. Enough room to live and it's out of the sun's way." Finn pointed at the windows. "You want our kid to melt?"  
"We don't melt… we fry." Marceline laughed. "But fine. Cave it is. Let's get the stuff and we'll go tonight."  
Finn turned to Jake. "What time is it?"  
"Dude… I hate packing. So no. Not packing time, not for me man. I'll stay up there with you, but not helping."  
"Jake…" Finn stuck his fist out. "Help me pack. Last time we could do this."  
"Ugh… FINE! It's PACKING TIME!"  
After hours of packing swords, swords, clothes, and more swords it was time to leave.  
Finn cried as he hugged Jake goodbye and walked out the door. He walked a while and turned back. Leaving home is never easy. You grow up there, you have all your fist experiences there, and you never actually want to leave. No matter how bad it is, home is a safe haven. Finn looked back remember it all. The many adventures he had, the battles he fought there, the late nights he spent with Jake, or Marceline. It was all in that house. Now he had to leave. It may not be far from it, but being away from home was too far. He looked at Marceline, and she could tell his pain.  
"Finn… we'll visit every day you if you want."  
"Marcy… Home is where my heart is, and that house may be called home, but you hold my heart. So where you are, is my real home." Finn smiled and looked back at the treehouse. "I'll miss it though."  
Marceline smiled. "I know Finn. Let's get to our new home, together." She picked up Finn and began to fly to their cave. When they reached she landed infront of the cave and put Finn down.  
"We're home." She smiled and looked at Finn.  
"Yea… we're home." He sighed. "I love you Marceline. Before we start this new Adventure I have one question."  
"What?"  
"The day you came over you said you were looking for something, what was it?"  
"Finn… I came over to see you. I thought you would have figured that out by now."  
"Seems like it was too good to be true." He smiled.  
Marceline looked at him thinking 'If he really knew I just came over to use his bathroom It'd crush him. This little… non-truth can wait to be told.'  
"Come on. Let's start our new Adventure together." Marceline held out her fist.  
"In a few months it'll be scary, but yea… It's Adventure Time." He grabbed her fist and pulled her into a kiss. "One last kiss for the people." He smiles.

The rest is history from there. It's a story for another time, another day, and another person to tell. We leave seeing many themes a young boy and young girl had to go through, together. Loneliness, heartache, loss, leaving home, and the fear of the past. Yet through love and acceptance they took their steps forward. Tomorrow can always be better than yesterday and yesterday will only be as good as you make it to be. So accept the mistakes and take those steps forward. Those steps to… happiness.


End file.
